


'Prisoned' short stories

by snafund



Series: Prisoned [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Prison - Fandom, f1
Genre: Drabbles, F1 - Freeform, Formula 1, Jail, Prison, Shorts, goofs, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: Short stories and drabbles about the happenings in the prison other than in the actual fic.





	1. Russian Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to start writing short stories about the long-ass fic I have. These are the medication to my writers block :D

Max slumped onto Daniil’s bunk bed before even looking if the owner was laying on it. Daniil jolted as the Dutchman fell painfully onto his legs.

‘’I see you’re back from work…’’ Daniil said bluntly and shifted his legs into a more comfortable position under Max. He had endured pain caused by Max dipping himself onto him several times and had gotten used to the weight of the younger man. After a while he didn’t even bother to ask him to get into his own bunk.

Max growled from between the wall and Daniil’s left leg. ‘’I still hate working in the fucking kitchen.’’

Daniil turned a page on his book. ‘’Why not just get out of there?’’

Max rolled around, making Daniil almost give out a sound of pain, and sat up against the wall. ‘’I can’t just go to the fucking warden and say ‘hey, I’d like to not do any physical work ever again in this facility’. I’m not the one who decides this shit.’’

Daniil turned another page, read the last few lines of the chapter and closed his book. He stretched out his arm to put the book on the table next to the bunk bed and then fixated his eyes on Max. ‘’I can help.’’

The Dutchman blinked a couple times back at Daniil and then opened his mouth: ‘’And how exactly?’’

‘’I’ll talk to some people, друг.’’ Daniil said and pulled his legs from under Max’s thighs and got up from the bunk.

Max looked at him. ‘’Drug? What’s that now?’’

‘’Друг, means ’friend’.’’ Daniil said with his usual monotone voice, got his ring from the table, and put it on his finger.

‘’So, we’re on the ‘friend’-basis now, are we?’’ Max teased and swayed his legs from the edge of the bunk. ‘’Didn’t know that.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Daniil snapped back at him, which made the Dutchman snicker, and walked out their cell. Max let himself fall on his side on the bunk and hissed at the sting on his back from all the mopping in the kitchen.

‘’Fuck my life…’’ he said to himself, wrapped himself in Daniil’s blanket and closed his eyes.

           

            Daniil calmly walked down the stairs and to the bottom level. He walked past all the other inmates and towards the hallway that lead to the workers entrance into the kitchen.

He stepped into the kitchen and first got slammed in the face by the heat that was inside. It was at least 10 degrees warmer on the other side of the door than in the hallway. He continued his way on through a much smaller hallway and into the actual kitchen that still had half of the staff working in it. He recognized Ricciardo at one of the stoves and walked to him.

‘’Hey,’’ he said and made Ricciardo turn around to see him. He could see the instant confusion on the Australian’s face as he was faced with Daniil. ‘’I need to speak with you.’’

Ricciardo looked at Daniil for a long time and made the other man feel a little uncomfortable. Finally, he let go of the pan he had been working on and opened his mouth to speak: ‘’And to what do I own this pleasure, Kvyat?’’

‘’Is there a place we can talk alone?’’ Daniil said and Ricciardo blinked at him.

‘’Su-Sure,’’ Ricciardo said. ‘’Right this way, mate.’’

He led Daniil into the locker room and closed the door behind them. ‘’So, what do you want?’’

‘’Max,’’ Daniil said determined and crossed his arms. ‘’You can get him out from here, can’t you?’’

Ricciardo chuckled in disbelief as he examined the Russian. ‘’And why would I do that?’’

Daniil tightened his crossed arms and looked at Ricciardo. ‘’He annoys me.’’

Ricciardo chuckled again and Daniil saw the full glory of his smile. The Australian got a hold of Daniil’s shoulders and made the man let his arms fall free. ‘’Mate, I can’t let him go. He’s my best worker. Anyhow, it’s not up to me.’’

Daniil stared into the Australian’s eyes and didn’t get a word out as the fingers around his shoulders tightened their grip. ‘’So, I take it that you can take yourself out the same way you came in, okay?’’ The man was still kindly smiling at Daniil.

‘’Yes.’’ Daniil said and Ricciardo let go of him.

‘’Tell him,’’ Ricciardo said as he shifted aside to let Daniil pass him. ‘’That he needs to be in here at six tomorrow morning.’’

Daniil just nodded at him and left the room. He quickly walked back out and to the stairs. As he entered he and Max’s cell again, he found the Dutchman sleeping half off the bunk, tangled with his blanket and drooling on his pillow.

‘’Hey, жопа.’’ Daniil grunted and poked Max between his ribs. The younger man curled up in pain and spat out swear words. ‘’Get off.’’

Daniil pulled Max into a sitting position on the edge of the bunk. Max rubbed his eyes and then looked at Daniil who sat next to him. ‘’How’d it go?’’

Daniil didn’t look at him but got his book and leaned back. ‘’Shut up.’’

Max grinned. ‘’That good, ey? Dumbass.’’

‘’Cunt.’’ Daniil responded from behind his book.


	2. Easy peasy lemon squeezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory to how Stoffel and Nico wounded up in jail

_Two years ago…_

‘’Run, run, run, run!!’’ Stoffel yelled as he jumped over a fence. He threw the bag he was carrying to Nico and they both sprinted away. They ran across the street and to an alley. They stopped after a while to catch their breath and for Nico to check the bag.

‘’Jesus Christ, Stoff!’’ Nico laughed breathless and zipped the bag back up. ‘’This is a lot!’’

Stoffel supported himself against a wall and pressed his hand into his side to ease the stinging pain from all the running. ‘’You said to take as much as I could.’’ He chuckled.

‘’Yeah, but not the entirety of it!’’ Nico laughed again and leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

Stoffel pushed himself off the wall and offered his hand to Nico to take the bag. ‘’Come on, we need to go before the cops come.’’

            Nico and Stoffel were like what you call ‘brothers in crime’. They had grown up together in a poor neighbourhood and Nico had taken care of him, being the older one. They started stealing things at a young age and eventually moved onto bigger heists. Small stores, banks, rich peoples’ houses. They always wanted something bigger.

This time it was a manor. They had a full plan worked out and weeks of preparation. Nico would get in with a food delivery truck and let Stoffel into the house. Then Stoffel could sneak around in the building and into the owner’s office, in this case one of the Rosberg family heirs’, and get into the safe there. He picked the lock easily and got about half a million in bills and checks. Mostly checks.

 

They got into their apartment in the neighbourhood on the edge of the city. They didn’t have a big house but instead a small rented flat to not catch any unwanted attention. They did have money, lots of it, but they never used too much of it. Solid planning.

‘’Let me see that again.’’ Nico said after falling on their couch. Stoffel handed him the bag and went off to microwave them something to eat.

‘’Yo, this’ll keep us cool for about a year.’’ Nico said and continued counting the money.

‘’More than that,’’ Stoffel said and put a steaming microwave dinner on the table next to Nico’s pile of money. ‘’A few years.’’

Nico took a forkful from the plastic container and piled all the checks in a separate pile. ‘’Just only these will make up last year’s jobs.’’

Stoffel smiled wide at him and rested his feet up on the table. He pointed his fork at the checks and talked: ‘’How’d we get those to ourselves?’’

Nico relaxed back on the sofa. ‘’Easy, we just walk in a bunch of different banks and get them. It takes days before they notice that something’s wrong.’’

‘’Nice.’’ Stoffel said and continued eating. They spent the rest of the night counting the money again and again to make sure they were correct. Five hundred ninety six thousand seven hundred and four dollars. That one Rosberg was pretty wealthy, emphasize on ‘was’.

 

            Stoffel and Nico went to 17 different banks across six cities. They collected four checks from each one and were about to go claim the last two. The perfect disguise was that they were two businessmen, working for their boss and just claiming some of his old checks. Perfect.

‘’Sorry sir, I need to go get a new set of files, sorry for the wait.’’ The bank attendant said as he left his workstation. Stoffel and Nico nodded calmly and relaxed to wait patiently.

‘’This is the last bank we have to visit and then it’s off to the sunny beaches of Baia do Sancho.’’ Nico said to his partner and smiled.

‘’ Baia do –what? Didn’t we agree on Costa Rica?’’ Stoffel snickered at him.

‘’Whatever, we can do both.’’ Nico chuckled and smiled to his counterpart.

At this point, it would be proper to make clear, that there were twenty police officers stationed outside the bank doors right now. They had had a quiet research on the two of them for years and now it was finally the time to catch them. Two of the city’s biggest thieves in it’s history.

‘’Hey, that guy is taking a long time.’’ Nico pointed out after looking at his watch.

‘’Yeah…’’ Stoffel said too and looked around the office they were sitting in. ‘’The clerk was pretty shifty, wasn’t he?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Nico stood up from his chair and looked at his watch again. ‘’Ten minutes…’’

‘’We should get out.’’ Stoffel got up as well. ‘’Maybe he’s onto us.’’

Nico nodded at him, got his case with him and went for the door.

They were immediately met by a pistol’s end aimed to their chests as Nico opened the office door.

‘’Hands up!’’ a police officer said and looked directly into Nico’s eyes. He dropped the case and got his hands up. He gave a quick look behind himself to Stoffel. Fuck.

‘’Hülkenberg, Vandoorne; you are under arrest in suspicion of burglary, theft, personation and forgery.’’ Another officer said as he put handcuffs on Nico and let another one take care of Stoffel. Fuck, fuck.

‘’ You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law.’’ The officer continued to speak. Nico and Stoffel were pushed forward to walk along. ‘’ You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.’’

The people at the bank just stared at them. It was rare for people to see an actual arrest and this must’ve been quite a thrill. Nico and Stoffel got walked out, put into separate police cars and driven out. Both totally flusterfucked by the situation they were in.

         Shit.


	3. ''Prisoned'': Info on the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a recap of all the major characters, if someone likes a reminder :)

**Pairings:** Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Sergio Perez/Esteban Gutierrez, Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Stoffel Vandoorne/Nico Hülkenberg

**Scene:** Prison

**Original main characters:**

Kimi Räikkönen (Min. 10 years):

_ ’Ran over a 9 year old child, Tyrell Alderson, while under the influence of heroin. Will serve minimum 10 years in prison., _

Sebastian Vettel (136 years):

_ ’Brutally murdered his younger brother, 14 year old Fabian Vettel, and his parents, Norbert and Heike Vettel. Has been diagnosed with many mental illnesses, one amongst of them being bipolar disorder. Was convicted in 2013. Will serve a life sentence in prison, total 136 years., _

**Original side-characters:**

Fernando Alonso (82+40 years; trafficking, murder, assault, forgery) :

_’Leader of the Spanish so-called ’’mafia’’ inside the prison. Owns the whole low-level of the cellblock. Has a high number of followers and minions, who do the dirty jobs for him.,_ **dead**

Lewis Hamilton (34 years; trafficking, maslaughter, tax evasion) :

_ ’Is the supplier of the cellblock. Is able to smuggle in anything from a candy bar to a machete with a guard that works with him. From Great Britain, so it seems. Kinda quiet, but serious and cheeky., _

Daniel Ricciardo (14 years; trafficking, assault) :

_ ’Works at the kitchen, so he can get you some pretty good meals for money (or cigarettes, he is greedy in some aspects). Shares his cell with Jean-Eric Vergne. Is very happy-like and hyper but can also get really serious really quick, _

Jean-Eric Vergne (25 years; trafficking, posing, tax evasion) :

_ ’Is a comic book fan. Has some intelligence in medicine but is not a professional doctor. He helps with people who suffer from drug-addiction and withdrawal., _

Esteban Gutierrez (1+15 years; assault, murder):

_ ’The new guy. Yeah. He is kinda slim and tall with a cute face, so automatically he gets pretty intense flirts from other inmates. He quickly becomes Kimi’s protege. He is from Mexico. Studied engineering in an university, top of his class., _

Sergio Perez (30+10+20 years; murder, assault):

_ ’Alonso’s number one Mexican in the prison. Esteban is decided his cellmate and they start to bond through their shared roots and develop feelings. Is later beat up by Alonso because of this., _

Carlos Sainz (7+24 years; manslaughter, assault, murder):

_ ‘Used to be Alonso’s right hand. Moved onto Perez and then was offered to the Ruskies as insurance for a peace treaty., _

Daniil Kvyat  (Даниил Квят) (15 years; trafficking, assault):

_ ’A communist Russian young man. Can beat up a guy twice his size. Has two stars tattooed on both sides of his chest.  Very quiet and serious, but can open up with those he considers as friends., _

**_Ruskies:_ **

**Artem Markelov** (Артём (Вале́рьевич) Марке́лов)  
 **Sergey Sirotkin** (Серге́й (Оле́гович) Сиро́ткин)  
**Anton Nebylitskiy** (Анто́н (Ники́тович) Небыли́цкий)  
**Aleksey Dudukalo** (Алексе́й (Никола́евич) Дудука́ло) **dead** **  
****Vitaly** (Вита́лий)

Max Verstappen (2 years; assault):

_ ‘Max is the new new guy. He acts as a young man acts, arrogant and sometimes stupidly annoying. He doesn’t like when other people pick on him. He also doesn’t like when other people stand up on him to protect him. Used to study law ad has rather wealthy parents.Often doesn't think before opening his mouth. Talks A LOT and FAST., _

Stoffel Vandoorne (22 years; burglary, theft, personation, forgery)/Nico Hülkenberg (22 years; burdlary, theft, personation, forgery):

_ ‘Stoffel and Nico both work in the prison’s kitchen. They share a cell and usually play cards together and gossip. Were convicted in 2016., _

The Kitchen:

_‘_ **_Daniel Ricciardo_ ** _ is the head-chef. _ **_Stoffel Vandoorne_ ** _ takes care of the dishes.  _ **_Max Verstappen_ ** _ is the clean-up guy.  _ **_Maurizio Arrivabene, Nico Hülkenberg_ ** _ and  _ **_Romain Grosjean_ ** _ are chefs., _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters coming up on the story...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this idea of me writing these short stories! Feel free to leave some suggestions of characters you'd like to hear more about :)


End file.
